1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to writing and candy utensils and more particularly pertains to a new writing & candy utensil for giving a user something sweet to chew on rather than the end of the writing utensil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of writing and candy utensils is known in the prior art. More specifically, writing and candy utensils heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,596; U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,184; U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,324; U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,997; U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,597; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,157.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new writing & candy utensil. The prior art includes various types of writing utensils.